Necrozma
Necrozma is a pure Psychic-type legendary Pokémon introduced in the seventh generation of the series. It has three other forms: *'Dusk Mane Necrozma', achieved by fusing with Solgaleo. *'Dawn Wings Necrozma', achieved by fusing with Lunala. *'Ultra Necrozma', achieved by using an Ultra Burst as either of the previous two forms. Background Necrozma hails from an alternate dimension called Ultra Space, where it is regarded to as "the Radiant One". It sustained the Ultra Space with light while also feeding off of it. One day it's hunger for light became too great and went rogue in the Ultra Space, eventually burning itself out and reverting it to a weaker form. Utilizing Ultra Wormholes, Necrozma then came to the main Pokémon dimension to feed off of it's light, forcibly fusing with the legendary Pokémon of the sun and moon to do so. Stats Attack Potency: Planet Level (Overpowered Solgaleo and Lunala. Should be comparable if not superior to the Ultra Beasts, which complete Zygarde deemed enough of a threat to leave Kalos and come to Alola. Zygarde by extension is comparable to Xerneas, which embodies the Tree of Life, which flooded the Earth with Dark Matter upon near death.) | At least Planet Level (Fused with Solgaleo or Lunala, combining their power.) | At least Solar System Level (Sustained light and consumed all of it within the Ultra Space.) Speed: At least Relativistic (Should be superior to average Pokémon that can react to light-based attacks such as Doom Desire.), likely Speed of Light (It's own attacks utilize pure light. Kept pace with Solgaleo/Lunala, who are able to dodge these attacks.) | At least Relativistic, likely Speed of Light | At least Relativistic, likely Speed of Light Durability: Planet Level (Contended with Solgaleo and Lunala). | At least Planet Level | At least Solar System Level Hax: Stat Manipulation, Healing, Gravity Manipulation, chance of Confusion Inducement via Confusion, Portal Manipulation, Energy Absorption (light in particular). Ability Negation as Dusk Mane or Dawn Wings via Sunsteel Strike or Moongeist Beam respectively. Stat Manipulation Negation, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation, and Weather Manipulation via Dynamaxing Intelligence: Average (Motivated by it's hunger for light and acts more feral and animalistic than other legendaries because of it. Like most Pokémon, requires input from a trainer for battle strategies.) Stamina: High (All forms possess an HP stat of 97.), doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Ultra Wormholes:' Necrozma can open portals through space to travel between Ultra Space and other dimensions. *'Light Absorption:' Necrozma feeds off of light, and as such can absorb light-based energy or attacks in order to make itself stronger. Abilities *'Prism Armor:' The standard abilities for Necrozma as well as it's Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings form, which reduces the damage taken from super-effective attacks. *'Neuroforce:' Ultra Necrozma's ability, which boosts the power of attacks that are super-effective against the target. Moves *'Moonlight:' A Fairy-type status move. The user absorbs moonlight to restore HP, the amount dependent on the weather. *'Morning Sun:' A Normal-type status move. The user absorbs sunlight to restore HP, the amount dependent on the weather. *'Charge Beam:' An Electric-type special move. Fires a concentrated beam of electricity that has a good chance to raise the users Special Attack. *'Mirror Shot:' A Steel-type special move. The user shines a flash from it's polished body with a chance to lower the target's accuracy by one stage. *'Metal Claw:' A Steel-type physical move. The user makes it's claws hard as steel before swiping with them. Has a small chance to raise the user's Attack stat. *'Confusion:' A Psychic-type special move. Hits the foe with a weaker telekinetic force that has a small chance of confusing the target. *'Slash:' A Normal-type physical move. The user slashes with it's claws with a better chance to land a critical hit. *'Stored Power:' A Psychic-type special move. The user releases energy, which is more powerful depending on how many positive stat changes the user has. *'Rock Blast:' A Rock-type physical move. The user hurls up to two to five hard rocks at the target. *'Night Slash:' A Dark-type physical move. The user imbues it's claws with dark energy before striking with a better chance to land a critical hit. *'Gravity:' A Psychic-type status move. The user manipulate the gravity on the field for a few turns, negating advantages of flying or levitating opponents. *'Psycho Cut:' A Psychic-type physical move. The user imbues it's claws with a psychic energy before striking with a better chance to land a critical hit. *'Power Gem:' A Rock-type special move. The user summons gemstones that strike the opponent with rays of light. *'Autotomize:' A Steel-type status move. The user sheds parts of it's body to make itself faster and lighter, sharply boosting it's Speed stat. *'Photon Geyser:' A Psychic-type special move, and one of Necrozma's signature moves. Attacks the target with a pillar of light that deals damage based on the user's higher offensive stat. *'Stealth Rock:' A Rock-type status move. The user summons sharp floating rocks around the opponent's side of the field, which jab into any opponents that switch in their place. *'Iron Defense:' A Steel-type status move. The user hardens it's body to make it as dense as iron, sharply raising their Defense stat. *'Wring Out:' A Normal-type special move. The user wrings the target, dealing greater damage the more HP they have. *'Prismatic Laser:' A Psychic-type special move, and one of Necrozma's signature moves. Attacks with a powerful laser from a prism. The user must take a turn to recharge after using. *'Sunsteel Strike:' A Steel-type physical move exclusive to Dusk Mane form. The user slams into the opponent with the force of a meteor and ignores the target's abilities. *'Moongeist Beam:' a Ghost-type special move exclusive to Dawn Wings form. The user calls upon moonlight to strike the foe with a sinister ray that ignores the target's abilities. Items *'Solganium Z:' As Dusk Mane Necrozma, holding this will allow it to turn Sunsteel Strike into the Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash, a superpowered version of the base move. *'Lunalium Z:' As Dawn Wings Necrozma, holding this will allow it to turn Moongeist Beam into the Z-Move, Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom, a superpowered version of the base move. *'Ultranecrozium Z:' If held by it's Dawn Wings or Dusk Mane forms, allows it to Ultra Burst in battle to become Ultra Necrozma. From there, Ultra Necrozma can use this item to turn Photon Geyser into the Z-Move, Light That Burns the Sky, in which it blasts the opponent with a massive sphere of light energy. Key Necrozma | Dusk Mane & Dawn Wings Forms | Ultra Necrozma Weaknesses *Has type disadvantages depending on forms, which can also be applied to attacks or abilities with similar propeties. **Base Necrozma is weak to Bug, Dark, and Ghost-type Attacks. **Dusk Mane is weak to Dark, Ghost, Ground, and Fire-type attacks. **Dawn Wings is quadrupally weak to Dark and Ghost-type attacks. ***Prism Armor can help mediate these. **Ultra Necrozma is weak to Dark, Dragon, Fairy, Ghost, Bug, and Ice-type attacks. *Must continuously feed off light to survive. *Z-Crystals require aid from a trainer to utilize. Sources *Bulbapedia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:RPG Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Light Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Psychics Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Ghosts Category:Planet Level Category:Solar System Level Category:Relativistic Category:Speed of Light Category:Weather Manipulators